


Jutrzenka pachniała hiacyntami

by MaryWitcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Drastoria, F/M, Regency, Regency Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWitcher/pseuds/MaryWitcher
Summary: Wraz z nadejściem wiosny, Astoria Greengrass, młoda arystokratka o kapryśnym usposobieniu i oczach zdolnych przełamać wszelakie uprzedzenia, zaczyna przygotowania do kolejnego sezonu. Nie ma zbyt wysokich oczekiwań - salony od lat nudzą ją, a ich członkom brak ikry, która zdołałaby zdobyć serce wymagającej panny. Ten kwiecień ma być jednak inny. Powroty dawnych bywalców arystokratycznych scen i wizyty światowych dżentelmenów zamierzają zburzyć spokój sielankowego życia Astorii, a z panny Greengrass uczynić prawdziwą damę. Tylko czy ona tego naprawdę chce?Opowieść o tym, czym smakuje wejście w dorosłość i jak pozory mogą mylić, uwodząc zmysły oraz niczego nieświadome serce.Opowiadanie jest publikowane również na Wattpadzie.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 1





	1. I. HIACYNTY I WIELKIE WEJŚCIA

**Author's Note:**

> Rozdział zbetowany przez CanisPL. Dziękuję!

Pachniało hiacyntami. Ich zapach wydawał się przenikać powietrze, wypełniając pokój cichym wezwaniem rozkwitłej, acz szalenie niecierpliwej wiosny. Cieniutka zasłona zaciągnięta do połowy delikatnie falowała w rytm nadany przez wiatr, a książka zostawiona na parapecie ze swobodą co rusz otwierała się i zamykała. Kwiecień wreszcie nadszedł – i nic nie zapowiadało, by miał zamiar prędko odchodzić.

Astoria z leniwym wdziękiem przyjęła czar tryskającej barwami wiosny. Od śniadania siedziała przy otwartym oknie, na zmianę opierając ciemną głowę na złożonych dłoniach i przeglądając nuty otrzymane od guwernantki. Przyjmowała wiosnę jak królowa witająca swego kochanka, który wracał, równie wierny i oddany co poprzednim razem. Jej nadejście było oczywiste, a więc spodziewane i nawet teraz, siedząc na krześle i czekając na przygotowanie przez służącą pończoch, Astoria z chłodną gracją witała na policzku powiew wiatru.

— Marto, czy przynieśliście dzisiaj kwiaty do saloniku? Rozkosznie pachnie hiacyntami.

W istocie – pachniało rozkosznie, lecz Marta nie miała pojęcia ani o hiacyntach, ani o ewentualnym przybyciu pani Nott, niegdysiejszej panny Dafne Greengrass, co Astoria podsumowała westchnieniem i zarządzeniem, by następnym razem przynieść kwiaty. Na siostrę niestety nie miała wpływu i choć mogła wzdychać wciąż z wymownym rozczarowaniem, nic by to nie zmieniło. Nie zapowiadało się, by Dafne z mężem wrócili na ten sezon z Londynu – szykowało się zatem pasmo nużących przyjęć z jeszcze bardziej nużącymi gośćmi.

To nie tak, że Astoria nie lubiła proszonych obiadów, podwieczorków i wieczornych wyjść do opery. Doceniała fakt, że może zaprezentować nową toaletę oraz spróbować wymyślnych ciasteczek upieczonych na modę zza granicy, lecz nawet najsłodsze wypieki nie załagodzą cierpkiego smaku panującego na przyjęciach nastroju. Nie przepadała za sztywną etykietą i kulturą skandalu, która wszystko, co odstawało choć odrobinę od ustalonych norm, uznawała za obrazę arystokrackich wartości. W dodatku Astoria zdawała sobie sprawę, że już niedługo przyjdzie na nią czas i będzie musiała stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu, niezależnie od własnych uczuć oraz poglądów na instytucję małżeństwa.

Teraz jednak jej głowę zajmowały znacznie bardziej przyziemne troski – kolor atłasowych baletek oraz założona przed chwilą biała, jedwabna suknia, która nagle zaczęła wydawać się Astorii niezwykle nudna i pozbawiona finezji. Sama nie była pewna, czy to przez fason, czy materiał, czy może... Ach!

— Marto, wyślijcie kogoś po kilka hiacyntów do ogrodu. Chcę je dzisiaj założyć. Moja suknia wygląda bardzo blado.

Marta uniosła brwi, lecz bez cienia oporu zadzwoniła po służącą niższego stopnia i wydała polecenie, a po kilku minutach zdyszana dziewczyna przybiegła z bukietem świeżo zerwanych hiacyntów.

Astoria z zachwytem klasnęła w dłonie, ujęła delikatnie pojedynczy kwiat i lekko pochylając się przed lustrem, sama wpięła go w ciemne włosy. Po chwili wahania ozdobiła jeszcze linię dekoltu, a jej twarz rozświetliła się niemalże dziecięcym samozadowoleniem, gdy okazało się, że kwiaty idealnie pasują do wybranego szala.

— Czy panienka jest pewna tych hiacyntów? Mogłabym przecież przynieść broszki albo srebrne grzebyki.

— Dzisiaj, moja droga Marto, niczego nie jestem pewna bardziej niż właśnie hiacyntów. Nie mogłabym odebrać sobie przyjemności ujrzenia miny starej panny Davis.

Na te słowa Marta w milczeniu poprawiła wydostający się z koka pukiel włosów, a kiedy Astoria odwróciła się do niej plecami, pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.

Ona również pragnęła ujrzeć minę starej panny Davis.

W końcu czymże jest życie bez drobnych przyjemności?

Jeśli o poranku Astoria miała w sobie odrobinę ożywienia i młodzieńczą chęć do życia, wsiadając do powozu, najpewniej się jej pozbyła. Nie wiedziała właściwie dlaczego, ale brak tej wiedzy nie przeszkadzał w cierpkich grymasach oraz zirytowanych westchnieniach. Nie chodziło przecież o pogodę ani o strój – z obu tych rzeczy Astoria była całkiem zadowolona, a co do podwieczorku u Davisów... Nie należały do jej ulubionych, lecz właściwie nie istniała przyczyna, dla której miałaby tak grymasić przez jedno spotkanie. Coś musi być w powietrzu, stwierdziła w końcu, rezygnując z jakichkolwiek zahamowań, ponieważ z siłami wyższymi nie miała zwyczaju walczyć. Oparła łokieć na podłokietniku i całkowicie odpuszczając pozycję godną arystokratki, odwróciła się od rodziców.

— Edwardzie, naprawdę mógłbyś przestać tak traktować moją siostrę, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co ona musi przeżywać! Twoje uwagi doprowadzają ją na skraj wytrzymałości.

— Nie mam zamiaru ignorować faktu, że ktoś krąży po obcym domu od samego rana i wprasza się tam, gdzie nikt jej nie oczekuje.

— Edward! Jak możesz tak mówić...

Ciekawe, kto tak właściwie pojawi się na tym podwieczorku. Wprawdzie nie było to oficjalne rozpoczęcie sezonu, ale z poprzednich lat Astoria wiedziała, że większość rodzin nie odpuści sobie okazji, pozwalającej zaprezentować się z jak najlepszej strony. Nie miała wśród żadnej z nich bliskiej przyjaciółki, ale cieszyła się, że będzie mogła porozmawiać z Tracey – zawsze tak zabawnie opowiadała o siostrze swojego ojca, a jej uwagi na temat innych gości bywały niezwykle trafne. Astoria nie miała nic przeciwko towarzystwu pozostałych dziewcząt, ale Pansy, która była blisko z Dafne, czasami ją przerażała, a Milicenta nigdy nie przejawiała ochoty na rozmowę o czymś poważniejszym niż pogoda i obecni dżentelmeni.

Ich Astoria nie była już tak bardzo ciekawa. Większości brakowało ikry oraz charyzmy. Dbali jedynie o własne majątki i umocnienie pozycji na arenie arystokratów, a przez brak zainteresowania poezją i sztuką wydawali się Astorii okropnie nudni. W trakcie każdej rozmowy musiała powstrzymywać się od ziewania i jedynie ostrzegawcze spojrzenia matki znad wista sprawiały, że trzymała fason, zarazem nie podejmując prób ucieczki. Żaden nie nadawał się na narzeczonego, ani nawet sekretnego, pełnego pasji kochanka. Nie wiedziała, czy zrzucać to na karb wychowania, a może tego, że byli Anglikami, ale faktem pozostawała otaczająca ich aura znużenia. Ach, gdyby tylko w tym sezonie pojawił się ktoś nowy!

— Irene, nie zmieniaj teraz tematu. Dobrze wiesz, co miałem na myśli.

— Mógłbyś przestać się tak zgrywać, Bóg raczy wiedzieć, o czym tak naprawdę myślisz. Astoria, wyprostuj się. Astoria!

Na te słowa drgnęła i chwilę zajęło jej, by się zorientować, że to ona była adresatką matczynego polecenia. Zamrugała szybko, jakby pragnąc odgonić tym roztargnienie, a potem ukrywając ziewnięcie za rękawiczką, uniosła nieznacznie podbródek.

— Pamiętaj, by nie dać się sprowokować tym głupim pomysłom Flinta. Kto to widział, by mężczyzna w jego wieku pozostawał jeszcze kawalerem. Mógłby się wstydzić, ciągle tylko tworzy nowe długi w Londynie. — Irene urwała i rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie mężowi, który skomentował je tylko uniesieniem brwi. Najwyraźniej jednak pani Greengrass nie potrzebowała większej aprobaty, bo zaczęła mówić dalej. — Wolałabym, żeby nie przyjeżdżał. Jego matka nie ma krztyny godności.

Ciekawe, czy będą te makaroniki, co w tamtym roku. Pan Davis przywiózł jakąś specjalną recepturę i były doprawdy wyśmienite. Trudno o taką jakość. W dodatku ich wygląd...

— Astoria!

— Tak?

— Mam nadzieję, że schowasz te grymasy na czas podwieczorku. Nie chcę się za ciebie wstydzić.

A te ciasteczka z wiśniami z sezonu zimowego? Były może trochę za słodkie, ale chętnie spróbowałaby ich jeszcze raz. Musi powiedzieć potem matce, żeby zamówiły coś w podobnym guście, kiedy przyjedzie Dafne. Tak, ciasteczka z wiśniami i makaroniki! Można by było dorzucić do tego jeszcze rurki z kremem, te, które pachniały cytrynami. Dafne na pewno się ucieszy.

— Astoria, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

— Oczywiście, mamo.

— Och, mam nadzieję, że nie sprowokujesz panny Davis tymi kwiatami. Wyglądają przeuroczo, ale znając tę kobietę... Wzięłaś nuty?

Ach, nuty! No tak! Przecież będzie mogła coś zagrać. I to przed większą publicznością.

— Nie, ale z łatwością zagram coś bez nich.

Kompletnie o tym zapomniała! Przynajmniej wizją gry na fortepianie może się cieszyć – podwieczorek nie miał prawa stać się porażką, jeśli czekał na nią instrument.

Wargi Astorii wyciągnęły się w pogodnym uśmiechu.

Może dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie taki zły.

Astoria nie była już taka pewna, czy rzeczywiście istniał powód, dla którego mogłaby się cieszyć i nurzać w charakterystycznym dla młodości entuzjazmie. Trudno zachować pogodę ducha, gdy z obu stron zostało się otoczonym ludźmi nieprzystosowanymi do życia, a ponadto obdarzonymi głosami, które nie nadawały się nawet na prowincjonalne ambony. Po pięciu minutach wykładu na temat jakości wstążek i zakupionej nowej odmiany zboża, Astoria wymownie ziewnęła tylko raz, mając nadzieję na siłę tego gestu; po dziesięciu zaś zaczęła z iście teatralnym zapałem oglądać wyżłobienia na wachlarzu; po piętnastu marzyła już jedynie o drzemce na wolnej sofie. Dopiero przy podaniu kawy zdołała się trochę rozbudzić i to na tyle, by mimochodem wsłuchać się w rozmowę pań przy stoliku do wista.

— Podobno mają dzisiaj zjawić się Malfoyowie — zaczęła jedna z nich, najwyraźniej oczekując, że ta druga będzie posiadać na ten temat znacznie obszerniejszą wiedzę.

— Nie wydaje mi się, moja droga. Wątpię, żeby ich syn zdążył wykurować się z tego zapalenia płuc — odparła dama w żółtej sukni. — Skoro nie byli nigdzie przez dwa lata, ten trzeci nie zrobi im różnicy. Te płuca, Bóg raczy wiedzieć, to musiało być coś poważnego. Słyszałam, że wyjechali nawet do Szwajcarii.

— Do Szwajcarii! No cóż, wybacz, ale im to już w nic nie uwierzę — skwitowała pierwsza, po czym obie zachichotały jak nastolatki i Astoria więcej nie zdołała się dowiedzieć.

Rzeczywiście, jakby tak się nad zastanowić, tak długo nie widziała Malfoyów, że o nich całkowicie zapomniała. Nigdy wprawdzie nawet dłużej nie rozmawiała ani z Narcyzą i Lucjuszem, pomijając już ich syna, który zawsze obdarzał ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem, a potem z rozmachem ignorował. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli nawet by wrócili, Astoria wątpiła, czy zwróci to jej uwagę, o emocjach już nawet nie mówiąc. Może gdyby była tu Dafne... Ach, na próżno się oszukiwać. Wiedziała, że kolejny sezon spędzi snując się po przyjęciach i nie wynosząc z nich nic, co by choć trochę wprawiło jej serce w drżenie.

— Panno Greengrass! — Astoria poczuła, jak na jej ramieniu ląduje czyjaś dłoń i niepewnie uniosła głowę, spotykając tuż nad sobą zaróżowioną twarz pani Pucey. — Jeśli nie miałaby pani nic przeciwko, proszę nam coś zagrać! Nikt tak pięknie gra jak pani!

Astoria szczerze wątpiła w to stwierdzenie, ale uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, skinęła głową i z radością wstała, mogąc wyzwolić się od towarzystwa na sofie. Nieraz grała już na fortepianie u Davisów i choć nie do końca odpowiadało jej strojenie, korzystała z każdej okazji, by zagrać. Była chciwa pochwał – miejsce i instrument nie miały zatem większego znaczenia.

Poprawiła suknię, przysunęła obity aksamitną czerwienią stołeczek i z wdziękiem na niego opadła, dłonie od razu kierując w stronę klawiszy. Od czego by tu zacząć? Nokturny Chopina są zdecydowanie zbyt poważne na kwietniowe popołudnie, ale walc z pewnością spełni swoją funkcję, a ona będzie mogła pochwalić się kunsztem, nad którym pracowała w czasie zimowych wieczorów.

Astoria nawet tego nie wyczuła, ale w chwili gdy zaczęła grać, jej sylwetka wyprostowała się jeszcze bardziej, a nadgarstki wysmukliły, jakby chciały ofiarować palcom większą swobodę. Tkwiła w niej gracja kobiety antycznej – przymknięte powieki, wyciągnięte w lekkim uśmiechu wargi i podniesiony podbródek tylko to wrażenie pogłębiały. Oczarowywała słuchaczy samym wyglądem i dobrze o tym wiedziała. Nie traktowała jednak muzyki jedynie jako tła. Melodia była stałym elementem; oczywistą jednością, która pozwalała upoić się pięknem jak nektarem. Burzyła granice i budowała mosty nadziei; stanowiła...

— Och, mamy kolejnych gości! Cóż za niespodzianka!

Fałszywa nuta. Skrzywienie ust. Dłoń zastygła nad klawiszami.

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać grymasu złości. Nikt nigdy jej nie przerywał. Nieważne, co się działo, zawsze wygrywała utwór do końca. Nikt nigdy—

— Pani Malfoy! Jak dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Wyglądają państwo doprawdy...

Astoria już nie słuchała. Zacisnęła wargi, dłonie ukryte w fałdach sukni zacisnęła w pięści, a płomienny wzrok wbiła w Malfoyów.

Wiedziała, że zaplanowali to. Wejść w chwili, gdy nikt ich się nie spodziewa i tym samym zatamować rzekę przedawnionych spekulacji, jednocześnie zaś uwalniając nową, niosącą jeszcze zacieklejsze podejrzenia. Mogliby sobie darować, naprawdę. Wielkie wejścia wyszły z mody, a po tylu miesiącach nieobecności nie wypadało nadwyrężać gościnności przez swoje własne wielkomiejskie kaprysy. Była świadoma dziecinnych oskarżeń, które wysuwała i tego, że najbardziej cierpiała jej duma, ale nie zamierzała tłumić ów odczuć. Nikt nigdy nie zakłócił jej grania w taki sposób. Nikt nigdy nie odważył się, by...

— Panno Greengrass, proszę tutaj! Grzechem by było przegapić taką chwilę i się nie przywitać!


	2. II. URAŻONA DUMA, PYSZNY GNIEW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zbetowany przez @CanisPL

Astoria niemalże od razu porzuciła ideę ucieczki. Żadna wymówka, którą rozważała, także nie wchodziła w grę. Nie była w stanie uniknąć tego, co miało nadejść i to sprawiało, że irracjonalny lęk tylko się nasilał. Musiała wstać i odegrać swoją tysięczną rolę uprzejmej, młodej arystokratki. Kilka utartych frazesów i będzie po wszystkim.

Wygładziła dół sukni, odsunęła nieznacznie stołeczek do fortepianu i wyciągając wargi w promiennym uśmiechu, ruszyła w stronę gości. Wyglądała, jakby unosiła się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią i najwyraźniej było to odczucie całkiem powszechne, ponieważ nawet niezbyt bystre oko dostrzegłoby zmianę na twarzach przybyłych. Z nieskrywanym zmieszaniem wpatrywali się w jej zaróżowione policzki i rozświetlone blaskiem popołudniowego słońca rysy. Z łabędzią szyją i alabastrową skórą przypominała nimfę – nimfę, która choć odrobinę zdenerwowana, świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojego uroku.

— Na pewno państwo pamiętacie pannę Astorię, wypiękniała nam przez te dwa lata, prawda? — zagaiła pani Davis, wspierana ciągłym potakiwaniem pani Pucey. Jej żabie wargi wyciągnęły się w entuzjastycznym uśmiechu, a prawa dłoń popchnęła delikatnie pannę Greengrass do przodu.

— Szczególnie miło mi panią przywitać po dłuższej nieobecności — podchwycił natychmiast syn Malfoyów – wysoki młodzieniec o wydatnych kościach policzkowych i szarych oczach, w których tkwiła skrywana pogarda dla świata. Wyjątkowo przypominał swych rodziców, a podobieństwo nie było zawarte jedynie w wyglądzie. Tkwiło w pełnych rezerwy gestach i wyważonej, zbyt chłodnej mimice, którą cechowało również niezaprzeczalne piękno, przyciągające wzrok oraz myśli.

Nie wystarczyło to jednak, by Astoria poświęciła mu więcej uwagi. Przerwał jej występ i nie zamierzała tego zapomnieć. Urażone ego płonęło zbyt gwałtownym ogniem, by opanować je w kilka minut. Nie mogła okazać tego państwu Malfoy, lecz jemu – niemalże równemu jej wiekiem – bez większych przeszkód. Dlatego też bez słowa dygnęła przed Malfoyem i unosząc odrobinę wyżej podbródek, zwróciła się do jego matki, zagajając o nowościach z londyńskiego świata. To jednak nie od razu zraziło młodego Dracona.

— Pogoda wyjątkowo nas rozpieszcza — zaczął znów, siląc się na uśmiech. — Dawno nie mieliśmy tak ciepłej wiosny.

Jego próby zostały skwitowane pogardliwym spojrzeniem i skinieniem głowy, które wydawało się skierowane jakby do dziecka, wyjątkowo naiwnego oraz dumnego z własnych osiągnięć. Nie nawiązała do jego słów – ponownie skupiła całą uwagę na pani Malfoy:

— Mam nadzieję, że podróż państwu nie doskwierała. Niektórzy stangreci potrafią być tacy porywczy! Słyszałam ostatnio...

Gdyby Astoria poświęcała więcej uwagi Draconowi, zapewne zauważyłaby rosnącą irytację, której młody pan Malfoy nie potrafił niestety powstrzymać. Jego szczęka zesztywniała, dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, a brwi zmarszczyły. Ojciec momentami zatrzymywał na nim karcący wzrok, który nie był jednak w stanie wpłynąć na grymas syna. Teraz to Draco boleśnie odczuwał skutki urażonej dumy, bardziej niż był gotów przyznać. Zachowanie Astorii odbierał jako szczególną zniewagę – co więcej zniewagę, za którą trzeba zadośćuczynić. Czarkę goryczy przelał jednak nie jej afront w bezpośredniej rozmowie, a entuzjastyczny okrzyk:

— Och, pani Davis, czyż to nie kolejny powóz zajechał przed dom? Czy spodziewamy się jeszcze kogoś?

W istocie powóz nadjechał i zanim pani Davis zdążyła wysnuć odpowiednie przypuszczenia, któż to mógł być, Draco już się dowiedział. W drzwiach bowiem stanął smukły młodzieniec o złotych włosach i śmiałym uśmiechu, który – zapewne umyślnie – zatrzymując się tuż koło Astorii, rzekł donośnie do pani Davis:

— Ciociu! Tak długo się nie widzieliśmy!

I Draco już wiedział, że spotkał właśnie legendarnego Octaviusa Archambeau.

I z pewnością nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

Astoria była zgoła innego zdania, gdy chwilę potem siedziała na sofie z filiżanką herbaty w ręku i uważnie obserwowała Ocatviusa. Nie wydawał jej się kimś, kto zwiastował coś niedobrego – wręcz przeciwnie. Urody, obycia i charyzmy nie dało mu się było odmówić. Prezentował się wyśmienicie w iście paryskim stroju, a nawet bez niego na pierwszy rzut oka zauważano wdzięk, wyrażony w przystojnej twarzy i nienagannej postawie. Złote loki, w których momentami igrały rude nuty, współgrały z lazurowymi oczyma jak para kochanków. Muśnięta słońcem skóra, prosty nos, zadbane dłonie – wszystko to sprawiało, że wzrok Astorii co chwilę do niego wędrował. Wyróżniał się wśród angielskich młodzieńców, choć w istocie był nim w połowie.

Octavius Archambeau urodził się bowiem w Anglii jako syn kuzynki pani Davis i pewnego dżentelmena z Francji, który postanowił, że dziecko mu do szczęścia tak właściwie niepotrzebne. Rodzina dżentelmena po kilku latach zmieniła jednak zdanie – i tak oto po piętnastu wiosnach we Francji, Octavius w blasku i chwale wracał na ojczystą ziemię. Miał zatrzymać się właśnie u Davisów, co Astorię niezmiernie cieszyło, ponieważ wystarczyła krótka przejażdżka wśród pól, by się do nich dostać z Greengrass Park. Zwiastowało to częste wizyty, a w perspektywie planów bliższego poznania pana Archambeau, odległość jawiła się jako owocna korzyść.

Przy nim Malfoy wyglądał jak gnom ogrodowy. Brakowało mu tylko czerwonej czapeczki, bo naburmuszoną minę już miał i Astoria pragnęła go jedynie kopnąć. Wyglądał komicznie z ulizanymi, niemalże białymi włosami, wyprostowanym bardziej niż potrzeba kołnierzem oraz z grymasem pogardy wykrzywiającym usta. Kwintesencja angielskiego dżentelmena.

— A pani, panno Greengrass, co pani o tym sądzi?

Policzki Astorii momentalnie poróżowiały, ponieważ nie wiedziała, o czym i co miała sądzić, ale że nie pierwszy raz znalazła się w takim położeniu, wiedziała, jak pokierować rozmową. Nieraz już nie słuchała konwersacji na salonach i w którymś momencie człowiek musi nauczyć się, jak gładko uniknąć ryzyka bycia nazwanym nieuważnym.

Już wyciągała wargi w słodkim uśmiechu i już odkładała filiżankę na stolik, gdy Malfoy wnet wyprostował się gwałtownie i rzekł:

— Panie Archambeau, bez urazy, chyba nie zamierza pan pytać o to kobiety.

I zanim pan Archambeau zdążył odpowiedzieć, Astoria odparła delikatnym, z pozoru uprzejmym głosem:

— Bez urazy, chyba pan się zagubił. — A zauważywszy, że Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, dodała. — Miejsce na takie poglądy było dwa wieki temu. Czy zamówić powóz do innej epoki?

Ocatvius roześmiał, na wpół z pragnienia rozluźnienia sytuacji, a na wpół dlatego, że po prostu wydało mu się to przezabawne. Malofyowi jednak nie było do śmiechu. Jego twarz nabrała jeszcze surowszego wyrazu, a oczy pociemniały.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miała pani coś do powiedzenia na temat dodatkowych przywilejów dla rolników — oznajmił dobitnie.

— Ależ mam, panie Malfoy — zaperzyła się Astoria. — Szczerze jednak wątpię, czy jest pan na to gotowy.

— A ja szczerze wątpię, czy pani poglądy są warte więcej niż złamany pens.

Na te słowa Astoria spąsowiała, a w jej oczach zamigotał niebezpieczny błysk. Wyprostowała się, zaciskając białe dłonie na materiale sukni i wyciągnąwszy wargi w jeszcze słodszym uśmiechu, wycedziła:

— Może powinniśmy zacząć od sposobu traktowania kobiet w społeczeństwie, a potem przejść do rozmów, które uwzględniają szacunek do płci przeciwnej. Nie jestem w stanie z panem rozmawiać, jeśli każde moje słowo zostaje podsumowane obrazami, jakich nie powinno się słyszeć na eleganckich salonach.

Następnie wstała, z gracją poprawiła suknię i ruszyła w stronę kominka, przy którym zatrzymała się, nie obdarzając spojrzeniem ani Malfoya, ani Archambeau.

Rozsierdziło ją to bardziej, niż chciała przyznać. Ależ on miał tupet, ten Malfoy! Pojawił się znikąd i od razu wszczynał kłótnie, jakby nie obowiązywała go żadna etykieta albo, na litość boską, własna moralność. Mógł zostać w tej Szwajcarii, zresztą obojętnie gdzie, byle z dala od Anglii. Myślałby kto, taki...

— Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o pani — zawołał nagle, zrywając się z fotela i podchodząc do kominka. Jego zazwyczaj chłodną twarz wykrzywiał teraz grymas złości, który przejmował oczy zapalczywą iskrą urażonej dumy.

Astoria zmarszczyła brwi z irytacją, a po chwili jej czoło niespodziewanie wygładziło się, a na usta powrócił delikatny uśmiech.

— Nie jest więc pan w stanie wymyślić nawet odpowiedzi na postawione zarzuty? — spytała niewinnie, mierząc go wzrokiem, jakby oceniała wstążki i kolorowe piórka w sklepie.

— Raczej nie zrozumiałaby pani mojej odpowiedzi — syknął, odwracając głowę i unosząc wysoko podbródek.

— W takim razie to pan ma problemy z komunikacją, nie ja — odparła i nie dając mu dojść do słowa, ciągnęła dalej: — Chociaż powinniśmy zacząć od całkowicie innych problemów, na przykład pana absurdalnych poglądów.

— Absurdalnych? Wypraszam sobie, nie ma pani prawa...

— A pan ma prawo?

Z piersi Malfoya wydobyło się zdławione prychnięcie, Astoria zaś została pozbawiona resztek opanowania, które dotąd trzymały ją w szyku i powstrzymywały przed aktem przemocy.

— Na początku spóźnia się pan, robi wielką rzecz z niczego, następnie zaś okazuje głupotę i jakikolwiek... Proszę mi nie przerywać! Brak szacunku do kobiet i ludzi pracujących, a teraz ma pan czelność drwić ze mnie, jakbym.... Jakbym była jakimś dzieckiem! — wykrztusiła sfrustrowana i odwróciła się na pięcie, tym razem decydując się na ruch w stronę okna. Malfoyowi jednak nie brakowało zwinności – ruszył zaraz za nią bez zamiaru odpuszczenia.

— Jak na arystokratkę, to jest pani okropnie wychowana!

— Och, proszę się nawet nie ośmieszać!

— To pani siebie właśnie ośmiesza, pani zachowanie–

— Moje zachowanie? Czy nie widział pan–

— Pani naiwne, podebrane od nich opinie–

— Swojego? Wolę mieć naiwne, niż tak zatwardziałe i absurdalnie–

Niestety – a może stety, rozważając prawdopodobne konsekwencje – rozmowa panny Greengrass i pana Malfoya nabrała rozmiarów, dzięki którym reszta gości siedzących nieopodal mogła jej się przysłuchiwać. Wśród nich znajdowała się matka Astorii, lekceważąca to przez kilka pierwszych minut z jawnym zdegustowaniem, lecz teraz najwyraźniej zamierzała wziąć sprawę we własne ręce. Odłożyła swój zestaw kart i wstała od stolika do wista, rzucając jednocześnie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie swojemu mężowi.

Każdy, kto zobaczył Astorię, a dopiero potem panią Greengrass, bez trudu dostrzegał między nimi bliskie pokrewieństwo. Obie poruszały się z gracją, obie uśmiechały się tak samo rozbrajająco i obie były tak samo żądne przypadających im przywilejów. Tkwiła w nich subtelna, ukryta za lekkimi falbanami i delikatnym głosem władczość. I właśnie ta władczość spowijała teraz sylwetkę pani Greengrass, gdy z zaciętym wyrazem oczu szła w stronę swojej córki.

— Astorio — zaczęła miękko, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu swej najmłodszej latorośli, a widząc, że owoc jej wychowania nie zwraca na to uwagi, zacisnęła mocniej palce i powtórzyła, tyle że już znacznie ostrzej. — Astorio.

Astoria z irytacją przygryzła dolną wargę, lecz odrobinę przychylniej podeszła do matczynej reprymendy. Odwróciła w stronę pani Greengrass głowę i wyczekując dalszego ciągu wydarzeń, utkwiła w niej płomienne spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Irene jednak – uzyskawszy zamierzony efekt – całą swą uwagę skupiła na ratowaniu sytuacji i zapobieganiu rodzinnej hańbie.

— Proszę wybaczyć, panie Malfoy, tę niedogodność. Jesteśmy naprawdę–

— To on zaczął — bąknęła Astoria, bawiąc się koronką zdobiącą szal i gdyby nie nagłe pojawienie się Narcyzy Malfoy tuż koło swojego syna, zapewne to niewinne wtrącenie nie skończyłoby się jedynie ostrzegawczym syknięciem pani Greengrass.

— Ach, zapomnijmy o tym — oświadczyła wspaniałomyślnie pani Malfoy, ujmując delikatnie nadgarstek syna. — Jakaż to byłaby szkoda zmarnować cały sezon jedną rozmową!

Na ten gest młody dziedzic zesztywniał i – o ile to możliwe – spiął się jeszcze bardziej. Na ustach wciąż błąkał się cień gniewu, a zaciśnięta mocno szczęka świadczyła o starannie pielęgnowanej urazie. Astoria nie była od niego lepsza. Na jej policzkach wciąż tkwił ślad rumieńców, a pierś gwałtownie falowała ze wzburzenia. Przypominali małe dzieci, w których, mimo że oderwanych od przepychanek oraz bijatyk, nadal palił się ogień walki i przemożna chęć udowodnienia swej racji, nawet kosztem obitych kolan i wybitych zębów. Nic więc dziwnego, że na wkroczenie matek oboje zareagowali z irytacją, lecz również automatycznym stłumieniem uczuć, teraz ukrytych za zaciśniętymi wargami i roziskrzonymi od gniewu spojrzeniami.

Widocznie rozjemczynie miały znacznie obszerniejszy plan na załagodzenie konfliktu, ponieważ wymieniły ze sobą uprzejme uśmiechy, błysnęła nić porozumienia i zamiary zostały zapieczętowane.

— Racja! Podajcie sobie dłonie na zgodę — zaczęła pani Greengrass, a w jej głosie zabrzmiało echo nadziei. Dłonie popychające Astorię oraz Dracona do przodu były świetnym dowodem tego, że zarówno Irene, jak i Narcyza znajdowały się na granicy desperacji.

Panna Greengrass nie zdawała sobie jednak z tego sprawy lub postanowiła zignorować ten istotny fakt, bo udając, że nie usłyszała matki, rzuciła w znużonym tonie:

— Jedźmy już, zmęczyłam się.

W tej samej chwili wyciągnięta ręka Malfoya zawisła w powietrzu – chłodna i w pewien sposób bezradna.

Jeśli wojny zaczynałyby się na angielskich salonach, zapewne tak by to wyglądało.


End file.
